cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures of Randomness
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventurers of Randomness, or just PMD: AoR, is an ongoing Chatplay. It started when Shadow wanted to go to Temporal Tower to talk to Dialga about a timezone confusion he, Kudamon, and Nate were having. It takes place in the same world as Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, but with new Dungeons and a completely random plotline as well. Players Shadow Kudamon TheFallenOne Skidoosh She's a Witch! Lord X-Giga-X Ziolang Hirasu Severus Snape Plot Legendary Village Arc Celebi Arc Head Trauma Arc Complications Arc Characters Team Anomaly The starring Exploration Team of the Chatplay, having a Shiny Latios and Celebi, an Absol, Spike the Pichu, and a Sawk. Named due to the fact two of them are Shiny Legendary Pokemon (Latios and Celebi), a very uncommon Pokemon (Absol), a Pokemon with a birth "defect" (Spike) and a new species of Pokemon (Dageki). 'Jetstream' 'Celebi' : A shiny Pokemon as well as the female protagonist of PMD: AoR. Celebi cares for her friends and is generally happy, but when angered she can be quite frightening. Her cute appearance has made many male Characters fall in love with her, most notably in the Justin Bibarel incident. 'Absol' 'Spike' 'Dag' : A powerful Sawk who has sparred with tough opponents and traveled much of the world prior to joining Team Anomaly. Team Geyser A new Exploration Team currently containing the members Futa, Golem, and Prekbak, who is a Heracross. Originally named since their combination of Rock and Water types reminded them of geysers 'Futa' : The witty and sarcastic leader of Team Geyser. 'Golem' : A gentle giant and good friend of Futa's 'Prekbak' : The blind Heracross. A very serious Pokemon who used to be apart of a previous guild until he lost his sight. Villains 'Gallade' 'Poliwrath' 'Helix' 'Ditto' : A sneaky Ditto who had been assigned by an unknown person to act as Croagunk after his mysterious disappearance in order to learn the secrets of the Guild. Unfortunately, his cover was soon blown, and he bolted out of town. He returned the same night of his retreat to bust Scrafty out of prison, and the two of them ran off towards an unknown destination. 'Scrafty' : This particular Scrafty is a friend of Dag's who one day went astray. He was causing mayhem on Zero Island until Dag turned him in. He had remained in prison until he was let loose by Ditto several days later. Recurring Characters 'Slakoth' : This Slakoth is a member of Team Slackers. He randomly appears from time to time to guy the members of Team Anomaly useful information before falling asleep. 'Justin Bibarel' : A really irritating Bibarel who isn't good at singing, but girls(and Bidoof) love him. After seeing Celebi he quickly fell in love with her, but was stopped by: a really hyper Spike, a lovestruck Absol, a random Wynaut, and Latios bumping into the wall every half second. He is now rotting in prison only being adored by really buff pokemon. Running Jokes Slapping Papers The running joke of slapping a paper in to an individual's face started when Celebi, out of anger, slapped a wanted poster of Jetstream on Chatot's face in the Head Trauma Arc. Crashing Jetstream, as a species (Latios), can fly faster than the average jet plane. He often forgets about this matter, constantly crashing into trees, walls, and Chatot. This, strangely, led to the Head Trauma Arc. New Dungeons Scarred Watershaft Twilight Passage Zephyr Spire Smoldering Ruins Tropical Den